In the telecommunications industry, wireless customers are often offered a service plan at an account level that may include a single device or multiple devices, such as a family plan or small business plan. For such plans, usage monitoring, alerting, management and billing statements are performed at the account level. When a subscriber/device uses the wireless network, a network service provider may grant a quota (e.g., data, minutes, messages, etc.) for the subscriber/device. Each quota may represent a portion of the available resources under the plan. For example: if a subscriber purchases a 10 gigabyte (GB) data plan, the service provider will incrementally assign a percentage of that data pool up to a maximum.